The InVidia Games (Day 3)
The InVidia Games - Day 3 is the final part of the fourth episode of Medieval Cop (Season 1). Overview Dregg and company meet their greatest challenge yet in this final part - the Scion Empire. Summary The final day of the InVidia Games has begun, and Dregg is trying to give his team inspirational speeches (it doesn't work). SwagBeard comes into their room and tells them that for the final match against Scion, all four members, including the injured Felicia, must participate. Ferros has already forfeited. Dregg is about to do the same, when suddenly Felicia interrupts him, saying that she'd rather die than be baggage that others have to carry. Dregg tries to stop her, but she is determined to participate, and he finally relents. Ina and Mina tease him about Felicia calling him a friend. Back at the stadium, the scores are being announced: Balboa beat Enio 2-1, while Harmony got 3 automatic points because of Ferros forfeiting. Then, Scion and Rightia are led out. Bernard taunts the Rightia team, who responds with insults of their own. Swagbeard announces that the first round will require two members, and is called complex puzzle solving. The twins from both teams are selected to compete. Emily and Ethan go first, and complete the puzzle in 2 minutes and 10 seconds. Ina and Mina successfully complete it faster than them, claiming a victory for Rightia in the first round. Rightia is now tied with Enio for first place. Ethan and Emily promptly collapse after the round is over, apparently from skipping breakfast. Ina and Mina invite them to eat ice cream, and they accept. The second round of day 3 is a battle between Bernard and Felicia. He says that she is weak and should just forfeit, and hits on her. Felicia, in response, calls him a snake, and activates her Dimensional Technique: Lucifer's Wings. They start their battle. While they are fighting, Bernard claims to have an infinite number of potions. Felicia retorts that she'll just defeat him before he can use them. She defeats him, and he begs for mercy, but Felicia says that all the wealth in the world can't beat the determination of a soldier. SwagBeard begins the countdown, since Bernard needs to stay down for five seconds to count for a victory - but Felicia suddenly feels dizzy and collapses. It's a double knockout, and the next round, Medieval Debate, will decide the winner of the tournament. Once again, Dregg is competing, this time against Ada. The round is similar to Guess the Number, but with words. Bernard tells Ada that she must win, or he will hang her family. She stands up to him and reveals that the only reason she put up with his behavior is because his brother asked her to. Ada points out that Bernard is always judging people by their looks and uses Dregg as an example: He looks like he never smiles and has an attitude that is supposed to make people flee from him. But despite this, he has an incredibly strong resolve and isn't the kind of person to just lay down and die - he's the kind of person who wishes you were dead and does his best to achieve it. Dregg asks Ada what kind of person she is, saying that she appears aloof and without a care in the world, but the truth is, she is not sleeping, but observing. Ada just says that if she and Dregg had met under different circumstances, they would have been good friends. Dregg says that he isn't a person who thinks about the "what if", and activates Ragna Rock. However, Ada isn't alarmed at all, confirming Dregg's suspicions that she isn't a normal person. Dregg says that Ada has been the true team leader all along, not Bernard. She activates her Dimensional Debate, Atlantis, and opens her eyes for the first time. Ada goes first and correctly guesses Dregg's first word. Dregg does the same. The two opponents go back and forth, all of their guesses correct, until Ada reaches Dregg's last word. She guesses "Despair", which is incorrect. Ada watches as Dregg thinks about her last word. When he starts looking at the clues, she protests, saying that he wasn't supposed to get this far. Confused, Dregg guesses himself, which is the correct answer. Shocked, Ada collapses at her defeat, and says that hanging out with Dregg was fun. He agrees, and Ada asks what Dregg's final word was. He replies with the Post Office. Ada starts laughing, and Dregg again asks why all the weird ones come to him. She says that he is one himself, then promptly falls asleep. Dregg leaves the stadium. Ina, Mina, Felicia, Emily, and Ethan go out for ice cream using Dregg's money, and Bernard is left alone with the sleeping Ada. Later, the closing ceremony begins. Princess Sarah thanks the crowd, and is about to sign the peace treaty award, when suddenly she stops and says she has a proposal: She didn't think Rightia would actually win, but before coming to the Games, she made a decision with her father - Long before the InVidia Games were a battle to win by any means, it was just a friendly contest of strength. There were no wars back then, so the prize was nearly useless. As a result, the winners did something that Sarah would like to do now: Equally distribute the treaty among the participating countries. Everyone readily agrees besides Bernard, who reluctantly says yes. SwagBeard makes a few closing remarks, and the InVidia Games conclude. Dregg, Ina, and Mina are seen outside the castle, with the former being his usual pessimistic self. Polly calls down to them, saying that although he can go home, he'll have gas for a couple of days. Dregg and the twins quickly depart, leaving a confused Polly behind. Inside the castle, Bernard is frustrated at Scion's loss. He mutters that after the treaty ends, Scion will continue their mission of conquest. Suddenly, Renato appears, and after being rudely told off by Bernard, stabs him. Renato reveals himself to be Eva, and says that she is planning the end of the world. Characters Rightia Team Members: * Dregg Moriss * Ina Yale * Mina Yale * Felicia Lionheart Enio Team Members: * Princess Aria * Erkin * Parry * Judi Balboa Team Members: * Garey * Helene * Erden * Valentine Scion Team Members: * Ada * Prince Bernard * Emily * Ethan Harmony Team Members: * Hillel * Jenna * Oskar * Egodio Ferros Team Members: * Aldo * Prince Orrell * Vera * Renato Other Notable Characters * Eva * Princess Sarah * The Great Ninja Uncle * Princess Aria * Polly Abbott * Sir Lore * SwagBeard Misc. * King Frake (mentioned) * Mr. Snuggles Trivia * In the third Day, even though the game requires the player to succeed in all 3 rounds (the second round involves success through a tie), even if Ada had defeated Dregg Scion would not have won because the result would be a tie. Category:InVidia Category:Medieval Cop